A Gilmore Christmas
by binnsgirl
Summary: Christmas time is quickly approaching and the small town of Stars Hollow is starting to get very anxious. Things are heating up as new flames start and old flames haunt. This is going to be one interesting Christmas indeed! RL, LL
1. Default Chapter

Hey ya'll, my name is Meghan and this is my first fanfic story, so I'm not too sure how well it's going to turn out. I've never exactly written any stories before so I have no clue if I have any talent, but after reading so many wonderful fanfictions I really wanted to try and write some too! I hope you all enjoy this story and please review and tell me how you think I'm doing! Thank you and enjoy!! Oh, and could someone tell me what color eyes Logan has? I'm going with blue! Also, how did Rory get the name, Ace? Please tell me if you know! Thanx!

Important info on the story- This story is kind of a future fic, but for the most parts it takes place in the present. The first chapter and the last chapter are really the only things that will be about the future. I may throw some future stuff in some of the other chapters, I'm still not sure yet. But also, ok this is going to sound confusing, note that what is future is actually present in this story, and what is present to us is actually in the past for the story. Once you start reading I think you will be able to figure out just what that means. . lol. Everything that happened so far with Luke and Lorelai has still happened, and everything between Rory and Logan has happened up until when Rory and Dean break up. Everything after that is a blurr. Hehe. And I didn't like how the wb made it seem like nothing happened with Rory and Logan after that. He was the one who comforted her after her breakup!! So I am going to rewrite it so that is meant something more to the each of them and brought them closer together. 

Summary- Christmas time is quickly approaching and the small town of Stars Hollow is starting to get very anxious. Things are heating up as new flames start and old flames haunt. This is going to be one interesting Christmas indeed! R/L, L/L.

Chapter One- Prologue

Rory Gilmore slowly opened her eyes to a new day, yawning while she stretched. It was Christmas morning, the beginning of the happiest day of the year, well, for her anyways. She turned her head quietly and faced her husband's sleeping form. She knew he would be awake in a matter of minutes, because she knew the children would come bursting through the door screaming about Christmas. And sure enough they did.

"Mom, dad! Wake up it's Christmas! It's Christmas!" a little boy about the age of 7 yelled. He had tasseled blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. His cocky smirk that he always wore of course came from his father. Soon following the little boy, was a girl who was probably about 4. She looked more along the lines of her mother, dark brown hair, light blue eyes. She, of course, was also screaming and yelling about Christmas. The two children started jumping on the bed and shaking awake their father, for they had already seen that their mother was awake.

"Daddy, wake up! We need to go to Gramma's house to get our presents!" The little girl whined. The sleeping figure started to move a little and he slowly, but surely, arose into a sitting position. He looked over at his wife with a huge smirk plastered on his face.

"Merry Christmas darling. Why don't you go ahead and take the little rascals over to Luke and Lorelai's?"

"Hah! There is no way you are going to stay and here sleep while I get dragged out into the cold weather by myself with these two. Now get up and let's start getting ready. I can't wait to see what Santa brought!" Rory smiled, as if she was 7 years old too.

"Mommy, how come Santa never brings the gifts to our house?" The little boy asked.

"Because Santa knows that you and your sister would try and sneak down and catch him while he is delivering your presents! You two are tricky and Santa doesn't do well with tricky!"

"But Gramma is tricky too!" the little girl pointed out.

"But Gramma knows better then to try and catch Santa. She's already tried that before and it didn't work out too well for her. Now come on, you two go and put on your Christmas outfits and then we'll head over to Gramma and Grampa's house."

"Yay!" the two excited kids yelled as they jumped down from the bed, and ran out of the room. Rory shifted her body and glanced over at her husband who returned the glance. He smoothly wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in for a tight hug, then leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. They smiled at each other and then started to get ready for an eventful day. Rory was so content with her life as it was right now, she wondered what would have happened if she had never met her wonderful husband. She started to think back to the days when they first started getting to know each other. . .

Yay! One chapter done for now! I know that this was really, really short, but it wasn't like a real chapter, it was just the prologue. Everything else should be much longer. Please review because I would really like to know what people think of this story so far, and if it is worth continuing. Thanks!!


	2. Jerk, well maybe not

A/N- Wow! Thank you guys so0o0o much for all the reviews! I hope I don't let you guys down! Please keep the reviews coming because they let me know if I'm doing ok. If you guys have any suggestions that might help me then feel free to tell me them! Thank you all again!

Ok. . I am kind of going to make the day Logan and Rory met different then what it really was because I don't remember exactly how they met, so yeah. I hope this doesn't make anyone mad!!

Chapter Two- Jerk, well, maybe not.

It was a bright and cheery day when they met. The sun was out and spirits were high. Rory and Marty had just gotten some nice, hot, steaming coffee, so of course Rory was in a good mood. While they were walking along making small talk, a voice called out behind them.

"Well, well, and who do we have here?" Rory and Marty stopped and turned around to see who the voice belonged to. Marty's face immediately turned into a frown.

"Logan." Marty stated simply.

"Marty, my dear old friend. How are you on this fine day?" The boy named Logan asked with a mischievous glint in his eye. He was up to something.

"Cut to the chase Logan. What do you want?" Marty said, quickly getting to the point.

"Want? Why Marty, can't I just come over and see how an old friend is doing?"

"No."

"Well, if you must know, I just couldn't help but notice this beautiful lady that you were walking with. Where on earth did you find her?" Logan said looking Rory up and down. Chills immediately ran down Rory's spine. Was this guy named Logan actually checking _her_ out?

"You stay away from Rory, Logan. She's not your type." Marty said possessively. This caught Rory's attention. Since when did Marty know her type of men? But she decided to forget about it; this guy did seem like a jerk.

"Ah, Marty, don't you think you should let- Rory did you say her name was?- yes, let Rory decide if I am her type or not?" Logan said, never taking his eyes off of Rory's. Rory quickly looked down. She could feel her cheeks getting warm. "Wait, Rory, as in Rory Gilmore? You're the reporter that I hear is going to try and find some stuff out about the Life and Death Brigade, aren't you?" he said and smirked. She could tell Marty was getting mad, and that things were probably going to get ugly soon. She could tell Marty and Logan were not exactly what you would call best friends.

"Um, it was nice meeting you Logan, but Marty and I really need to be going. I have a huge test to study for and Marty offered to help me," Rory said, quickly thinking up an excuse. Hopefully it would work.

"Well, I can not deprive you of your studies. I'm sure I will be seeing you around very soon, Ace. Goodbye," Logan said, and then he was gone. Marty was furious. Rory didn't know what the whole story between them was about, and she didn't think she wanted to know.

"That guy is a jerk Rory. Don't listen to him about anything. He isn't the kind of person you would want to get caught up in."

"I believe you Marty. Let's just go about our business and forget about him." Rory said.

"Ok."

Later that day after Marty and Rory had said their own goodbyes, Rory was in her dorm thinking about something, well, someone. Logan, to be exact. She could tell he was a jerk, like Marty said, but there was just something about him that kept Rory's mind on him. _'I'm sure I will be seeing you around very soon, Ace.'_ As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was hoping that he was right. She wanted to see him again, very soon. He was a mystery to her that she couldn't wait to solve.

Present day Rory Gilmore smiled at this fond memory. She really did think Logan was a jerk when they first met, and she still does. She laughed quietly to herself as she thought this. Her chuckles did not go unnoticed.

"What are you laughing at, Ace? Look, I know I haven't been working out as much lately, but really, there's no need to laugh at me!" Logan joked as he stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. It was obvious he was kidding, when seeing his nice, firm chest.

"I wasn't laughing at your flabbiness Logan, don't worry," Rory smiled.

"Good- wait! I have no flabbiness!" Logan protested.

"Of course you don't, dear. Actually, I was just thinking about the day when we first met, and how I thought you were such a jerk, and still do," Rory said playfully.

"Well, I may be a jerk, but we both know that my good looks make up for it," Logan smirked as he picked out his clothes for the day. Something warm, it was very cold outside.

"You are so cocky!" Rory exclaimed.

"And it surprises me how your still not use to my cockiness yet. For such a smart young lady, you sure are dense," Logan joked. Rory and Logan continued their playful banter for a little while longer until the kids came in, fully dressed and ready to go. The family of four made their way to the door and were on their way to Luke and Lorelai's.

They decided to walk since it wasn't very far from their own home, just a couple of blocks. Rory also wanted to let Mason and Lori (yup, another Lorelai) expel some energy before entering their grandparents home. As they walked along, Rory glanced over and saw Doose's Market. She couldn't help but think of Dean for a few seconds, and how his life was going with Lindsey. After Dean an Lindsey got back together, they decided it would be better to move, and start over fresh. They now lived in New York, and Dean and Rory email each other about once every 5 months, just to check in. This brought her back to another memory, a few months after she and Logan met.

It was November 12, and Rory Gilmore was at her grandparents Yale alumni party, in which there were only boys of Rory's age there. Logan, was of course one of them. This didn't really bother Rory though, because she was actually starting to grow quite fond of Logan. I mean, she _did_ jump off a building with the guy. She's not the type of girl to do that kind of stuff with just anyone. Well, she wasn't even the type who _would_ jump off a building anyway.

"That was so funny! Professor Manning was completely stunned!" Rory laughed along with Logan, Finn, Colin, and a few other boys. As they walked down the stairs of her grandparents mansion, she caught a glimpse of the grandfather clock. 8 o'clock. She then remembered Dean.

"Oh no! My boyfriend was going to meet me here in the driveway at 7:30! I hope he hasn't left yet!" Rory exclaimed as she ran to the door, Logan and the others following her footsteps.

"I wonder why they are throwing this party for Miss Gilmore if she is already taken," An old man whispered to one of his colleagues.

"I haven't the slightest idea."

"Dean! I am so sorry!" Rory cried as she burst through the front door. Dean was leaning against his truck, waiting for her. As soon as Rory walked outside, about 5 other males followed in suit, stopping right behind her.

"Who are these people Rory?" Dean asked.

"What? Oh! These are some of the kids whose parents are alumni at Yale. We've just been hanging out talking about classes and stuff. Older people can be really boring sometimes." Rory said, talking about all of her grandparents friends.

"Rory, this is all wrong," Dean said, his face taking on a sad look.

"What, what do you mean Dean?" Rory stuttered.

"You and me! I don't belong with you anymore. There isn't a place in your world for me any longer, and you know it. Everything that has happened between us is in the past. There is no future for us, and I think I am starting to realize that now."

"No, no, Dean, you don't mean that," Rory said helplessly.

"I'm afraid I do. I'll see you around. Goodbye Rory Gilmore," Dean said as he got into his truck.

"Goodbye Dean," Rory whispered, a single tear making its way down her cheek. She stood there and watched Dean drive out of the yard, and out of her life forever. She was overcome with a deep sadness, and didn't know how she was going to keep it in. She knew that Dean was right, that they weren't meant for each other. But the way he ended their long relationship was just so sudden and sad for Rory. She didn't love Dean as a boyfriend, but she did love him as a friend, and now she didn't even have him as that. He was gone, out of her life forever, and there was no changing that, no going back. This is what made Rory so sad.

Logan noticed Rory's sadness almost instantly. He didn't know much about this Dean guy, and he didn't know how long they had been together, but he could tell that they must have been real special to each other in the past. He could also tell that Rory looked as though she could fall apart any second.

"Come on Ace. Let's go back inside." Logan said soothingly as he wrapped a strong, comforting arm around her slender shoulders. Rory nodded a little, took one last look at the driveway, as if expecting to see headlights from a truck coming towards her, then she allowed Logan to lead her through the front door.

"Hmm, things must have ended badly between Miss Gilmore and her boyfriend. But it seems as though Mr. Huntzenberg has already taken the other boy's place," the same old man as before said to his colleague as Rory and the rest of the guys walked by.

"Yes sir, I think this party _was_ a good idea."

A/N- So how did ya'll like the first _real_ chapter? I hope it was good! I put some future stuff in this chapter, but that shouldn't be happening anymore until the last chapter few chapters. Chapter three will start where this one left off, and will lead to how_ I _wanted things to go with Logan and Rory. It will probably start around December 1 or so though, where as this one was written during November 12. I want to get started on the Christmas stuff! Just note that Rory and Logan became really good friends after the night of Rory and Dean's breakup, and everything on the show that happened with Luke and Lorelai has also happened in this story. Well, I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Until then, please review and tell me what you think!!


	3. It's a Gift

A/N—Hey yall..! Thanks again for all the great reviews! This next chapter isnt the most exciting, but I wanted a chapter with some Rory/Lorelai stuff because I feel that their friendship is important. Next chapter will have Logan in it though!!

Chapter Three- It's a Gift

"So, you know, I was thinking that we could wake up early today, hence me coming in you room at 7 in the morning, and we could go to Luke's and get some coffee and pancakes, then make our way to the mall and get an early start on Christmas shopping and we could shop till we drop, then we could come back here to the house and we could invite Logan and Luke to come over and join us in a wonderful movie marathon that contains of Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer, Frosty the Snowman- I want to see if Luke and Logan will cry when poor ol' Frosty melts, hehe-, and then we could finish it off with A Christmas Carol, Muppets way, and then A Christmas Carol, Mickey's way. How does that sound to you?" Lorelai rambled in one big breath as she sat on Rory's bed in the Gilmore home.

"Bah, humbug," Rory grumbled as she rolled over in bed pushing a pillow to her ear.

"Come on Scrooge! Get up!" Lorelai whined, "You don't want me to have to sick the Christmas Ghosts on you, do you?"

"It's so early," she mumbled.

"I'll buy you lots of coffee," Lorelai said in a sing-song tone, bargaining with Rory.

"Get clothes ready for me," Rory said from under her covers. Lorelai smiled.

"Oh Lukey! Where's my handy dandy coffee man, well, handy in other ways too, but right now handy in coffee," Lorelai said mischievously.

"Ew, gross mom," Rory said.

"Don't talk like that here Lorelai. My customers do not want to hear that kind of talk," Luke accused as he brought a coffee pot to their table.

"Rory doesn't want to hear it either!" Rory chimed in.

"But come on Lukey, you know _you_ like it!" Lorelai said playfully.

"Not in my diner I don't," Luke said gruffly.

"But on top of your diner you do," Lorelai said, knowing she was getting to Luke.

"Daughter still at the table!" Rory cried. Finally Luke and Lorelai seemed to notice Rory.

"Oh hey Rory, what can I get you to eat?" Luke said, taking out his order pad.

"Umm, how about some chocolate pancakes with bacon on the side."

"And you Lorelai?"

"Same as Rory except I also want some eggs and sausge."

"Oh, I want some too!" Rory said.

"I still don't see how you two can eat so much and be so skinny," Luke said astonished.

"It's a gift." Lorelai and Rory smiled.

"So should we buy gifts for the boys now, or should we go ahead and get to buying gifts for the grandparents now?" Lorelai asked.

"I think we should go ahead and try to find Grandma and Grandpa something now, incase we see Grandma in here later because then we won't be able to get her a present if she is with us," Rory explained.

"Aww, good idea, Emily does have a way of showing up at any time."

"Yep, so any idea on what you want to get her?"

"Not a clue."

Sixteen stores, 7 bags, and eight cups of coffee later, the girls were finally done with their Christmas shopping, except for each other's gifts of course. They had managed to find Emily, Richard, Luke, Logan, Paris, Marty, Lane, Sookie, Michel, and Christopher all gifts in only five hours. The girls also got themselves some clothes as a reward.

"I think I'm dead," Lorelai said as she and Rory walked through Stars Hollow, on their way to Lukes.

"We should have had some coffee from home."

"My feet hurt."

"My feet can't move."

"My body is aching."

"I need coffee."

"So. Far. Can't. Make it." Lorelai said. They finally got to Luke's door and stood there.

"Rory babe, would you like to open the door?" Lorelai asked sweetly.

"Arms too stiff. Carrying bags all day," Rory mumbled.

:"Mine too. Maybe if we stand here long enough, Luke will open the door for us."

So the girls stood, and stood, and stood.

And stood.

"I'm cold," Rory whined.

"Why isn't Luke opening the door? And how come no one is coming out of the diner?"

"They're all eating. But don't they see us?"

"Luke is being evil. No play time for him anymore."

"Gross mom."

Lorelai smiled.

Luke finally opened the door for the two girls, afraid they would freeze to death. He gave them each a huge cup of coffee, and then told them that he would meet them at their house at 6 for the movie marathon. Rory had also called Logan and he said that he would love to come. The Gilmore Girls were now safely back home after making a quick pit stop to Doose's for some emergency junk food.

Rory was laying on her bed thinking about, well at first she was thinking about how she would have to go back to school on Monday, but that kind of led to her thinking about Logan. She had been thinking about him a lot lately. Ever since she and Dean's breakup, she and Logan had been very good friends. But there was something about their relationship that didn't quite satisfy Rory. She knew that she wanted something more from Logan then just friendship, but she hated admitting it to herself, and she would never say it out loud. If Logan had liked her, then he would have asked her to be his girlfriend a long time ago. I mean, this is Logan Huntzberger. If he wanted a girl then he would have her, he wouldn't just sit around and be friends with her.

"Ugh," Rory sighed.

A/N- yeah, I know, this was a really bad chapter. There was no Logan in it! But I promise he will be in the next chappie! The movie marathon!! Please review! Those things keep me going!


	4. Movie Marathon Part One Run, Run Rudolph...

A/N- Hey yall..! Thank you all so0o0o0o much for the reviews! And sorry I havent updated in a while.. I have midterms and they are like extremely hard because this is my first year in highschool... much more difficult then Jr. High was!! haha.. ok, i have 3 more tests and then I am out for break, so I will be working on some more chapters as soon as I can! Keep reviewing!

Chapter Four- Movie Marathon Part 1- Run, Run Rudolph

---------

At six o'clock, on the dot, the doorbell rang. There was a loud thumping noise from upstairs, and then Rory heard Lorelai yell in pain.

"Mom, are you ok?" Rory yelled up the stairs, on her way to go answer the door.

"Yeah, just stubbed my toe," Lorelai said, appearing at the top of the stairs, balancing on one foot, while trying to put a shoe on the other. "Why do men always have to be on time? Don't they know that girls like it when they are fashionably late? It gives us more time to make ourselves pretty."

"They probably think that we start getting ready hours earlier and think that we are sitting, waiting on them to come," Rory responded.

"Guys are so stupid," Lorelai said, as if not being able to comprehend what Rory had just said.

The two girls walked to the front door and opened it, smiles plastered on their face, not knowing which man it might be. Of course it was Luke, always punctual, he was.

"Hey my man, how's it going?" Lorelai said, linking her arm through Luke's as she led him to the living room. Rory, however, walked outside, closing the door behind her. She saw headlights coming up, and figured that they belonged to Logan's car. She was right.

"Well, aren't we anxious? Waiting for me outside, Ace?" Logan smirked as he got out of his car.

"Don't be so cocky. Actually, I had just opened the door for Luke and saw that you were pulling up. Instead of going back inside and closing the door, just to have to open it again, I decided to save my energy. I wasn't trying to be nice or anything, strictly trying to help myself," Rory stated jokingly.

"Of course, whatever you say Ace. I just wish that you would admit your true feelings for me. I know you lust me Gilmore, every girl does," Logan smirked. Rory knew he was only joking, but for some reason she felt extremely exposed. What makes him so special? How come he has the power to make her feel this way when she's around him, feel a way no other guy can make her feel?

"Whatever Logan, let's just go inside," Rory said, leading the way to the door.

"Careful Ace, I see mistle toe hanging from your door. You better make sure you walk in first, and not at the same time as me, or else I'll be forced to have a lip lock with ya," Logan smiled.

"Argh, you are so infuriating!" Rory cried. They continued the playful banter while they walked inside, each going through the door on their own, but both wishing they had walked in together.

--------------------

"Oh, run Rudolph! Don't let the big mean scary guy get you!" Lorelai said referring to the Abdominal Snowman.

"Lorelai, would you please be quiet? I can't hear the movie," Luke complained.

"Aww, is our Lukey becoming soft? You like Rudolph!" Lorelai said gleefully.

"I'm sorry, I just was always a big Rudolph fan, ever since I was a little boy," Luke said, mentally kicking himself right after the words came out of his mouth.

"That's sooo cute!" Lorelai and Rory cooed. They continued to tease Luke for a while, then went back to their sitting positions and continued watching the movies. Luke and Lorelai were curled up on the couch, while Logan and Rory sat on the ground, their backs leaning against the couch. Logan had his arm casually hanging around Rory's shoulder. At first, she was sort of uncomfortable with this, afraid she wouldn't be able to contain herself, but she soon became very relaxed, and watched the movie peacefully. Logan, however, was not thinking about the movie at all

'_She is so beautiful. I wish she felt the same way about me that I feel about her. But I would never be good enough for her, yet I don't think anyone would be. She is so perfect. She has a great body, a flawless face, silky hair, dazzling smile, and the inside of her is just as beautiful. She is so kind to everyone, yet so spunky and witty. And her obsession with coffee is just so adorable.'_

If only Rory knew what he was thinking.

A/N- I know, this was a really short chapter, but it seemed like a good place to end. Plus, I need to go study algebra, theology, and spanish. I promise I will try and make the next chapter longer. How did you guys like the interaction between Logan and Rory? Good, OK, Bad? Review and tell me please!


	5. Movie Marathon Part Two The Game

A/N—Wow.. I am so0o0o0o0o0o sorry for not updating in so long! I have been extremely busy and then Christmas came and went and since this IS a Christmas story, I didnt think that anyone would want to read it anymore. But then I got a review a few days after Christmas so it made me realize that people are still reading this fic and that I better update.. so, here's an update! Please read and review when done, and I promise that I will try harder next time to get the chapters out quicker! Oh, and thanks to all you reviewers! Your reviews are much appreciated!

Chapter Five- Movie Marathon Part Two- The Game

------

"Oh, thank you Lord! We can finally go home," Luke said as the last movie ended. Pizza boxes, candy wrappers, and drinks were thrown around everywhere. The place was an absolute mess.

"You're not gonna get off that easy Luke. You know me better then that!" Lorelai smiled wickedly.

"What do you mean? What more could we do?"

"Oh, I could think of a lot of things we could do," Lorelai said slyly, " but I was thinking more along the lines of a game."

"No!" Luke and Logan both yelled at once.

"Why not?" Lorelai whined.

"Yeah, why not?" Rory said, lifting her head from Logan's shoulders to look at everyone.

"There is no telling what kind of game the two of you would make us play. I am so not getting involved," Logan stated.

"I agree," said Luke.

"You guys are so boring," Rory said.

"Come on, play, we promise we'll be gooood," Lorelai cooed. Uh oh, they were in trouble.

"Ok, so the rules of the game are simple. They go as followed, we will ask you guys questions about the movies, if you get them right, then yay! Point for you. You then get to ask Rory and I a question. If you get them wroooong," Lorelai looked at everyone mischievously, "then Rory and I get to dare you to do or say something, and you have to do it!" Lorelai looked extremely proud of herself for thinking up this game. Rory and Logan also looked equally impressed, Luke, however, looked extremely mad.

"I don't know about this Lor, can't we just call it a night? It's already 1 in the morning," Luke complained.

"So what? I don't have to go to work tomorrow and Rory and Logan don't have to go to school. And you run your own business, so if you wanna open late, then by God you can open late!" Lorelai said enthusiastically.

"Ugh," Luke groaned, knowing he wasn't going to win.

"Ok, let the games begin."

"Oh! Can I start?" Rory asked, sitting up.

"Well of course you can sweetheart, but make it a good question! I want to see Luke squirm!" Lorelai said giddily.

"Um, ok, What did the elf in Rudolph The Red Nose Reindeer want to be besides an elf working in Santa's workshop?"

"Noo!" Lorelai wailed, "Luke loves Rudolph, of course he'll know that one!"

"A dentist!" Luke said proudly.

"Ding, ding, ding, ding! One point for Team Mr. Claus. You guys' turn now," Rory smiled. Luke and Logan discussed a question quietly for a few seconds, then Logan looked up and said,

"In Disney's, A Christmas Carol, which character played Bob Cratchett?"

"Oh, that's an easy one! Mickey!" Lorelai said happily. "The score is now 1 to 1. Our turn!" Rory and Lorelai discussed their question for a few minutes before Lorelai asked,

" In a Muppets Christmas Carol, name one of the daughters of Bob Cratchett."

"Now that is just not fair! We gave you an easy one, and you give us_ that_?" Logan pouted.

"Hurry up and answer!" Lorelai pushed.

"Tick tock, tick tock," Rory said softly in the background.

"Rugh row, you're time is now up. Better luck next time!" Lorelai said.

"Great, just dandy," Luke mumbled. Lorelai and Rory thought for a few minutes on what their dare would be, then thought of the perfect one.

"Tomorrow night at 7 o'clock, the two of you will go out into the middle of town square and sing 2 whole Christmas carols," Lorelai smiled evilly.

"You mean we have to go caroling?!" Luke asked in disbelief.

"Yeppers peppers, that's what we mean."

"No, you can't make me do that." Luke said angrily.

"Of course I can't _make_ you, but I can _punish_ you if you don't," Lorelai said sweetly.

"And how would you do that?"

"I can't tell you right now, kiddies in the room."

"Ew mom!" Rory said, realizing what her mother was talking about. Logan just smirked.

"Fine, we'll be there tomorrow, seven on the dot."

Lorelai grinned happily.

It was the last round of the game, and Luke and Logan had finally asked a question that had Lorelai and Rory sweating.

"Come on! Think Rory! I raised you to be smart so you could store important information like this in your brain!" Lorelai begged.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!"

"Tick tock, tick tock," Logan cooed.

"Whoops! Time up!" Luke beamed happily. "Now, time for your dare." Luke and Logan went to the other side of the room, deep in conversation. When they finally came back, both had cocky grins plastered on their faces.

"On Monday, Rory will wear a shirt that says 'I love Logan Huntzberger' on it, all day long," Logan announced.

"And also on Monday, Lorelai will wear a shirt that says, 'Coffee is the Devil's drink' on the front, and 'I hate coffee' on the back," Luke finished up.

"No!" Lorelai gasped.

"Yes!" Luke said, very proudly. "But, you do have another choice."

"Oo! What?"

"You could give up coffee for the whole day."

"Bring the shirt to me tomorrow," Lorelai said.

Luke grinned happily.

Soon after that, Logan and Luke said their goodbyes and left the Gilmore home. Rory, of course, was furious at Logan, and Lorelai was just as mad at Luke. The two girls still couldn't help but smile, knowing that their own dare was going to be hilarious. Luke and Logan singing Christmas Carols. Priceless.

A/N- Another chapter done! I will try and get the next one out sooner then last time.. haha. PLEASE review. I dont care if its a good review or a constructive criticism review… I just want to know that _some_one is reading my story! And I hope you guys didnt forget about me! Sorry again for the long wait!


	6. Sunday Morning Smirks

A/N- Thanks to all the reviewers! You guys rock! I decided that I will throw some Future stuff into the mix (it would be present day for the story though, but I think I already explained that. Haha) Tell me if you guys like the future stuff or want me to keep writing the way I have been and just focus on college aged Rory and Logan. Please Review!

Chapter Six- Sunday Morning Smirks

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Oh Lukey! Do you know what day it is?" Lorelai Gilmore announced as she bounded through the doors of Luke's Diner at 12:30.

"Sunday," Luke mumbled from behind the counter, trying to fix a toaster.

"Ah, that it is my little pookie-"

"Don't call me that."

"And do you know what Sunday means?" Lorelai said, ignoring Luke.

"A day of rest."

"Wrong-o."

"Actually I'm right-o."

"You just said right-o! You made a funny word Luke!" Lorelai exclaimed, pointing a finger at him as if to show everyone who just said the word.

"That's right, I've been spending too much time with you… it's your fault." Luke accused.

"Right-o!" Lorelai beamed.

Luke scowled

"But anyways, today is Sunday, which means that YOU and LOGAN are going to be SINGING Christmas carols at 7 o'clock sharp tonight in the middle of towns square!" Lorelai yelled, gaining the whole diners attention. People started to talk amongst themselves, making plans to go and watch this momentum occasion.

"Oh, Lorelai, I thought you meant you wanted me to sing at 7 o'clock in the morning! I already did my dare, as did Logan." Luke smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off your face. I'm not falling for that one. You are doing this no matter what!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Good morning Miss Gilmore," Logan Huntzenberger said, standing over Rory's bed at the Yale Dorms. Rory decided to drive back with Logan last night. Imagine that.

"Too. Early" Rory mumbled.

"If you call 12:30 early, then yes, I agree." Logan said smugly. "Now come one, get up. I have coffee waiting in the other room. Five different kinds, but you have to get out of bed if you want any."

"Evil."

"I know."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Present Day Rory and Logan_

"Hey Logan?"

"Hey Rory." Logan smirked. They were on their way to Luke and Lorelai's house for Christmas, the kids slighty ahead of them playing in the snow. Logan had his arm wrapped around Rory's waist while they walked. The two, with much contradiction from the kids, decided to stroll around the town some and enjoy the newly fallen snow and beautiful weather before making their way to Lorelai's.

"Do you remember when you and Luke had to sing Christmas Carols in front of the town?"

"Of course. It was Luke's most embarrassing moment, how could I forget? In fact, we just happen to be walking right by the very place it happened." Logan replied as he pointed to the town gazebo.

"I know, that's what made me think of it! That's when I found out what good a voice you have-"

"And what bad a voice Luke has." Logan smirked. Rory hit him playfully saying,

"Now that's not very nice."

"But it is very funny."

Rory sighed while Logan laughed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Mmm, this is the best coffee I have ever tasted," Rory said dreamily as she sat down on the couch in her dorm.

"You say that about all the coffee cups I bring to you in the morning."

"That's because they are oh-so-good, and I love waking up to them," Rory replied, barely taking her lips off the mug.

"I know, how else would I get you out of bed?"

"You wouldn't," Rory smiled.

"People listening in on the end of this conversation would think you are mighty eager to do stuff with me Ace." Logan smirked. He was good at that, smirking. In fact, it was what he does best. Rory decided that a long time ago. She also decided it made him look damn sexy, but of course she would never admit it.

"You are-"

"Sexy? Lustful? Talented in bed?"

"Infuriating was what I was going for."

"I guess I could do that too." Logan said, sitting down next to Rory on the couch while wrapping and arm around her. She didn't try to resist it either, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Are you excited about today?" Rory said, changing the subject.

"Not nearly as much as I am about tomorrow," Logan said. There's that smirk again.

"You don't seem nervous at all about this dare! Why not?" Rory said, getting a little annoyed, for she was extremely nervous about her dare.

"I won't be singing in front of anyone I know, plus I have a voice that make the girls swoon over me."

"So that's your secret to getting girls. You sing."

"Exactly."

"Well, I've never heard you sing before, so either you aren't telling me the truth and just want me to think you aren't nervous, or you just don't want me swooning over you." Rory said matter-of-factly, praying that it was the first thing she said.

'_No! I do want you to swoon over me, I do! But I can't tell you that, because you'll think I am nuts, unless I make it sound like I don't mean it, that way I don't have to lie to you or hurt my ego when you reject me.'_

"Why Ace, of course I want you swooning over me, but I don't need to sing to you. You swoon on your own free will." _Perfect._

"I do not!" _Well, I guess I do, but he shouldn't know that!'_

"Whatever you say, Ace." And yes, another smirk.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A/N- Yay! I updated quickly! Aren't you guys proud? I know I am!! I just want to give a few quick shout outs to everyone who reviewed for Chapter Five because you all gave me the inspiration to keep writing. Of course, those of you who have reviewed other chapters and just not that one, I am extremely grateful for also!! I just don't have enough time right now to send out thanks to EVERYONE who has reviewed this story. But that doesn't mean your reviews don't mean as much to me as others!! Please don't be offended anyone! Now, on with the shout outs:

kk- I won't!!

Lex- Thank you! Here's an update! Haha

Lizzie- Thank you!!

Amanda- I am very glad to know that you're reading my story! Thank you so much!

Ray Ray Tiliribob- Im finishing!! Haha

Smile1- I'm very happy you liked it! Thanks for reviewing my story!

Kimmers- Well, Luke definitely isn't going to live it down. Hhaha!

Ladyjr16- I'm very happy you thought this was funny! That's what I was going for! Hehe. And you welcome for writing, thanks for reviewing!

Feltons Trory-Baby- Thank you so much for putting me on your Favorite Authors list! I wish I could help you out with the whole 'not being able to go over 100 stories' thing, but I have no clue!! Hah!

LeMon Lime- Thanks!!


	7. Sunday Evening Dares

A/N- Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys rock!

Amanda- Thanks for reviewing!

Lizzie- Thanks so much! I'm happy you think my story is good! Your review made me really happy!!

ProFfeSsor- I just want to let you know that I have not forgotten about Luke and Lorelai. There will still be more of them in this story, they are just harder for me to write. But, since you requested I put more of them in it, I will try to write more in the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

Artimas Moon- I didn't want to know that,but thanks for reading and reviewing my story anyway. Haha

kk- thank you!

Smile1- Thank you!!

Kimmers- Thank you and Im not THAT evil am I? haha.. I'm glad you like this story so much!

Lex- Whoa! thanks a LOT!! Your review kept me smiling for like 10 minutes! haha

Chapter Seven- Sunday Evening Dares

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Lorelai, do I have to do this? The whole town is going to be there because of you big mouth!" Luke Danes complained when there were only 5 minutes till 7.

"Like I said before, I can't force you to do this snugglemuffin-"

"Don't call me that."

"but I can punish you if you don't." Lorelai smiled sweetly up at Luke, who in return scowled down at her.

"Fine, I'll do it, but only if Logan gets here in time. There's no way I'm doing this on my own," he said gruffly.

"And your in luck because I see Rory and Logan walking this way."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Come on, Logan! Be nervous! At least act like this dare is actually going to BE a dare for you!" Rory pleaded. She hated knowing that tomorrow she was going to have to wear a shirt all day long that says she loves Logan Huntzenberger on it and have people rag on her and start up rumors, while Logan here is perfectly fine with his dare. She should have thought of a different dare.

"First of all, Huntzenbergers are never nervous," _only when I'm around you,_ "and second of all, I told you, I have a killer voice," Logan smirked.

"Why couldn't you have told be me this BEFORE I gave you this dare?"

"You never asked."

"Argh!!"

"Oh look, it's Luke and Lorelai. Hmm, Luke seems very nervous," Logan said, pointing at the couple as they walked out of the diner and made their way towards Rory and Logan.

"Louise!"

"Thelma!" Rory and Lorelai ran towards each other and gave the other one a big hug. "Mom, Logan isn't nervous!" Rory whined.

"Gasp! Well Luke is nervous enough for the both of them kiddo, trust me." Lorelai said evilly.

"Can we just go ahead and get this over with before more people show up?" Luke complained.

"Sure muffin. Let's go guys!" Lorelai said and started skipping off towards the gazebo. The other three followed quickly behind her.

As the four walked down the sidewalk, they started to notice how every shop they walked by, suddenly closed up right then. They also noticed how everyone that were in those shops were now trudging slowly behind the four, all huddled together. Luke didn't like this one bit, not one bit at all.

Finally, they reached the Town Gazebo. Lorelai and Rory positioned Luke and Logan exactly how they wanted the two to be, and gave them two songs to sing. The Twelve Days of Christmas, and Baby All I Want for Christmas Is You. Lorelai picked the last one out.

"I don't even know this last one, Lorelai." Luke said.

"Of course you do, babe. This song is on my Mariah Carrey Christmas CD! I play it every time you come over to my house. You may not know the words, but I just gave them to you so that should be no problem, and I'm sure you already know the tune," Lorelai explained. Luke knew she was right. There was no way he was getting out of this.

"Do you know this song Logan?" Rory asked, hoping he did. She really wanted to hear him sing this.

"Of course, Ace. I know all Christmas songs!"

"Well aren't we Mr. Anti-Hum Bug?" Lorelai said. "Now turn around and get to singing."

When the two men turned around the jaws literally dropped a mile. The whole entire town must have been there! Everyone was on the ground, wrapped up in blankets, some with mugs of hot chocolate or coffee, and even a bon fire was lit.

"Townspeople of Stars Hollow! May I have your attention before we start tonight's show?" Everyone turned to see Taylor Doose standing on a podium by the gazebo.

"Taylor! What do you think you're doing?" Luke yelled.

"I am just giving a small speech like I do before any other Stars Hollow event." Taylor calmly explained.

"This isn't a Stars Hollow event! This is a DARE!" Luke exploded. He couldn't believe the nerve these people had.

"Dare or no dare, you will still be caroling, so that makes it a Stars Hollow event. Now, if I could continue with my speech." Taylor looked over at Luke again, and saw Lorelai and Logan trying to keep him from running Taylor into the ground.

"Tonight, on the 15th of December, 2004, will become a legendary day in the days of Stars Hollow. Tonight is the night, that our very own diner man, who never participates in any Stars Hollow events, will be caroling two songs for us! He will be assisted by Rory's new love interest, Logan Huntzenberger."

"Taylor! Logan and I aren't dating!" Rory yelled, turning very red in the face.

Logan smirked.

"Give it a few days, Rory. Just a few days." Taylor replied mischievously. "Now, on with the caroling!" The whole town erupted with applause as Taylor stepped down from his podium.

"Do we really have to do this?" Luke mumbled to Logan.

"If we don't, they will probably hunt us down with torches and pitchforks."

"Your probably right. Let's get this over with." Luke sighed. Then the singing began.

"_On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree. On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree."_ The two continued to sing the whole song, but Rory was barely even listening after a while, for she was too caught up in her own thoughts.

' _Wow, Logan really does have a voice to make girls swoon over him. And I think it's working on me too. I can't take my eyes off of him, I hope he doesn't look over at me. Then he will catch me. Got to look somewhere else.'_ Rory slowlymoved her head away from Logan and looked at the other townspeople. _'Hmm, looks like Logan's voice isn't only effecting me. Miss Patty, you better keep off. He's mine! Whoa, where did that come from?'_

"_On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me, seven swans a swimming, six geese a laying, five golden rings"_

Lorelai was also caught up in her own thoughts. '_Wow, no wonder Luke didn't want to sing. He's horrible! Poor thing, I can't believe I did this to him. Oh well, it is funny. Plus he looks really sexy doing it, if only we could mute his voice…I'll be sure to award him for this later on.'_ Lorelai smirked slyly to herself, imagining ways to reward Luke for humiliating himself in front of the whole town.

Finally, the song was over. The whole crowd erupted once again with cheers. The girls were mostly swooning over Logan, and then men were mostly doubling over with laughter at Luke. The second song began. This was the one Rory and Lorelai had been waiting for, so both of them quickly stopped thinking thoughts, and focused completely on Luke and Logan.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need. And I, I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. Baby all I want for Christmas, is you!"_ Logan was looking directly into Rory's eyes as he sang this, and Rory felt her heart flutter, if possible. '_Is he really singing this for me? Does he really want me?'_ Rory thought. All kinds of questions started to pop into her head, but as quickly as they came, they went. All she could focus on now, was Logan's face. His lips, nose, eyes. His eyes pulled her in, and she was now experiencing "Swooning over Logan Huntzenberger". And the thing was, she didn't want it to stop.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Finally, the caroling was all over with, and the town was slowly gathering up their things to leave. Young teenage girls would come running over to Logan and giddily ask him for an autograph. This, of course, just bopped his ego up another notch.

"Well, Luke and I are gonna make our way back home so I can give him his reward-"

"Gross mom-"

"So I'll see you two later on. Drive safetly!" Lorelai gave Rory a kiss on the cheek and High Fived Logan, then grabbed Luke's hand and walked towards the house, leaving Logan and Rory to themselves. The two just stood and stared at each other for a while, until Logan finally spoke up.

"I saw you swooning over me," he smirked.

"I wasn't swooning! I was just amazed. You really can sing!"

"Well yeah, I'm not a liar!" Logan defended himself.

"Careful Pinocchio, I think I just saw your nose grow," Rory smiled. Logan gently picked Rory's hand up into his own, and then they started to walk towards his car. A light snow fall had begun.

"Look! Logan, it's snowing!" Rory said, smiling brightly. Logan was so intrigued by this girl, everything about her. He loved her smile so much, the way it lit up her features. What made this girl so much more special then all the other girls Logan had been around?

"I see that Ace. I'm guessing you have a thing for snow?"

"I get it from my mom. She has snow sensors though. I haven't developed those yet. She said I should get them soon though!" Logan laughed at this and then said,

"And what exactly are snow sensors?"

"You can tell when it's about to snow! I bet my mom told Luke it was going to snow when they walked off, because that's when it started!"

"I see. . . Well I'm sure you'll get your sensors soon. Maybe Santa will bring it to you for Christmas. Now, we better get going. It's late." Logan unwillingly let go of Rory's hand to open the car door for her, then went over and got in on his side.

The drive back was mostly quiet, but not an awkward silence, it was very comfortable. There was no feeling of having to keep saying useless stuff to fill the empty space. Rory enjoyed this, as did Logan. Both were very content with the other one.

When they finally arrived at Yale, Logan walked Rory to her dorm.

"Well, you town is very interesting Ace. I now see why you are the way you are." He meant this as a compliment, and Rory took it as one.

"Thank you. I had fun tonight. Promise me you'll sing again to me sometime?"

"It would be my pleasure. Now, I must be going, but I look forward to seeing you in that wonderful shirt that I brought to you, tomorrow. Sweet Dreams." With that, Logan swept down and gave Rory a gentle kiss on the cheek, then was on his way.

Rory sighed happily.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A/N—Well, that was part one of the dares! I hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what you think!

binnsgirl


	8. Mrs Huntzenberger

A/N- Hey guys! Thanks soooo much for all the reviews! I don't have time right now to say thanks to you all individually, but I will try to in the next chapter! Thanks again! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter Eight- Mrs. Huntzenberger

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Oh, Lorelai, I'll go caroling ten times a week if you always reward me like that," Luke Danes sighed happily. The two spent the whole night at Lorelai's house, "rewarding" each other. It was now morning and they hadn't even gotten 10 minutes of sleep, but that was fine with them.

"Come on now Luke," kiss, "I want coffee," another kiss, "You wore me out," final kiss.

"Ok, let's get dressed and we can go to the diner. I need to open up anyways. Oh, and remember what your wearing today." Luke grinned.

Lorelai pouted. "Do I get a reward tonight for doing my dare?"

"Wasn't what we just did a reward for you too?"

"But I didn't do anything to get rewarded for, well, except for making up that excellent dare," Lorelai smirked.

"We'll see how we're feeling tonight. I'm probably going to be wanting to get some sleep."

"Ok… then you'll just have to give me a quick reward before we get coffee. Whoa, can't believe I want to do something more than getting coffee." Lorelai said, dumbstruck. Luke quickly unstrucked her though when he pulled her body close to his and started to kiss her senseless.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Rory Gilmore awoke to her alarm clock going off. She wasn't too tired though, since it was already 9 o'clock outside. The sun was shining and that always wakes her up right away. She quickly got up and started to change into her horrible –well, not THAT horrible- shirt. She was going to be late for her news paper meeting if she didn't hurry up.

After she was done getting ready, she was greatly disappointed to see that she didn't have anytime to spare to get coffee. Rory was kind of surprised that Logan hadn't come by to drop off some coffee. Maybe she was just getting spoiled.

All of Rory's roommates were gone already, she noticed. So, she took the responsibility to lock the door on her way out. Then she headed for the newspaper room.

As Rory was walking across the beautiful campus of Yale, she couldn't help but feel like people were staring at her. She then remembered the shirt she was wearing.

"Ugh, great, juuuust great. People have to notice what I'm wearing today, huh?" Rory mumbled to herself. Just about every person she walked by stared at her- the girls glaring, the boys smirking. Rory wished that someone would just say something to her face instead of talking about her as soon as she walked by. By the time she reached the press room, a small crowd of students were behind her. Rory finally had enough.

"Stop staring at me as if I'm a monkey in the zoo! If you want to say something to me then say it!" Rory screamed, causing everyone to take a couple steps back from the one who just exploded. Everyone just kind of stood dumbstruck, until finally one person took a step forward. Marty, great, just who Rory needed to see. You see, ever since Marty accused Rory of liking Logan, they kind of stopped being friends. He didn't like being around her anymore, knowing that she was friends with Logan, and Rory didn't like being around him, knowing that he hated Logan. They finally came to a silent agreement.

"Rory, why are you wearing that shirt?" Marty asked.

"What do you mean Marty?" Rory asked, playing it dumb.

"You know just what I mean Rory. Your wearing a shirt that says 'I 3 Logan Huntzenberger' on it!" Marty said, outraged.

"Oh! You mean this old thing?" Rory smirked. She was getting to him, and she was happy about it. Usually she wasn't that kind of person, the kind that wanted to make people mad, but she was with Marty. There were a few things that he said to her that just weren't too nice. He had turned her against him, and she wasn't going to show him any mercy.

"Yes! Are you two finally going out?" some surfer looking guy with an Australian accent called out from behind Marty.

"What do you mean by finally?" Rory asked, shifting her gaze to the other guy.

"He's been crushing on you for forever ya know. I've heard him talk about you to Finn. **(A/N: Is that Logan's friends name?? I apologize if it isnt!!!) **And with the way you look at him, it's obvious you've been crushing on him too, mate."

"Excuse me?!" Rory exclaimed.

"Oh, do you want me to repeat it again, eh?" He said with his cute surfer accent.

"No! I heard what you said, I just don't think your right!"

"You think whatever you wanna think, babe, but that's not going to change what I said from being right." Then he walked off. Rory, who was now late for the paper, was fuming. She couldn't believe that stupid little surfer dude. How could he accuse her of liking Logan?! Well, she did, but he wasn't supposed to know that! She was so mad about having to wear this damn shirt that she felt like ripping it off and walking around in her bra instead. She probably would have if someone didn't call out her name.

"Rory! Rory, what in Heavens name are you doing? Your late for our meeting!" Doyle called out as he popped his head out from the newspaper room door.

"I'm sorry Doyle. I've had a rough morning." Rory sighed, turning her attention to the small man in front of her.

"Well I'm sorry Rory, but that's still no excuse for being-" Doyle finally saw the large crowd staring at the two. "Rory, what's going on here? Is there some kind of mob going on?" He asked, suddenly looking frighten.

"No Doyle, nothing is happening here." Rory said, pushing her way past him and into the press room. Doyle took one last look at the on-looking crowd, then quickly followed her in.

Rory stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her desk. It was covered with rose petals and coffee cups, still steaming. There was a card in the middle of it all. She quickly snapped back into reality and walked over to it all, picking up a cup of elixir of life. She then sat the cup down and opened the card.

_**Dear Rory,**_

_**I'm sorry I didn't go by you place this morning to wake you up, but I hope this makes up for that. I got one cup of all your favorite kinds of coffee, including a cup from Luke's. Caesar so kindly gave it to me for free. Apparently Luke was late and Caesar got mad so he just started to give things away for free. Haha. Your mom and Luke must've really gotten it on last night. smirks. I can't wait to see you later in that sexy shirt you better be wearing. I'll pick you up for dinner at 7. Be ready!**_

_**Love yours truly, **_

_**The Logan Huntzenberger**_

Rory stared at the letter for a few minutes, then her mind started to think like crazy.

'_Oh my God, he is sooo full of himself! Even in a letter he is cocky. Oh well, I like that about him. I can't believe he said that about my mom and Luke! He's so nasty, I mean, I so did not want to know that! And this shirt I'm wearing is anything but sexy. Well, it does fit me good, tight in all the right places, but comfortable. Ugh, I bet he made it like this on purpose. Oh well, at least he was really sweet at the beginning of the card. What he did _was_ really nice.'_ Rory stood there smiling like a love sick puppy until Doyle pulled her out of her daze.

"We are now officially 15 minutes off of schedule all because of you, Rory," he accused. "Look, I'm happy your new boyfriend is being so nice to you, but save the_ 'Oh that was so sweet of him_' thoughts till later and focus on the 'Let's get down to business' thoughts now." Doyle then turned his attention to the rest of the members and started to talk about what they would be doing for the next paper. Rory was just about to grab a cup of coffee and walk over to where everyone else was when one more thing registered in her mind.

_I'll pick you up for dinner at 7. Be ready!_

What did he mean by this? Was this his way of asking her on a date or something? Wait, no, this couldn't be a date; he would never want to go on a date with her. But… after what he did for her that morning, even driving all the way to Luke's… maybe he did like her. With this thought in mind, Rory was extremely excited about the upcoming dinner, until another thought crossed her mind…

What was she going to wear?!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A/N—Ok, that was part one of Rory and Lorelai's dare. There will be more Lorelai and how her dare is going in the next chapter. Rory and Logan's "date" should be coming up in the chapter after the next one, which would be chapter 10. Tell me if you guys are excited that they are finally going on a date!! And tell me how you liked the rest of the chapter! Thanks!

**.: 3:.**

binnsgirl


	9. Unexpected Visitor

**A/N- Hey you guys! Thanks so0o0o00o0o much for the reviews! I was so happy!**

**kk- Thanks!**

**Smile1- I'm happy you liked it! I hope you like this one just as much!**

**Meraculas- Thanks for reviewing!**

**Lovelock79- I'm super happy about their date too! I love Rory and Logan!**

**Blueyed18- Yay! Thanks! Your review kept me smiling!**

**Atemis Moonshine- I'm soo happy you thought it was funny! Thanks for telling me who Logan's friends were! Oh, and just to let you and everyone know, the surfer dude in the last chapter wasn't Finn!!**

**Lex- WOW! I am reeeeeeally really happy you love this story so much! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**

**Twiddleda134917- Thanks so much for reading! Yeah, I love Tristan too, and Jess, but I think it's time for Rory to move on, and who better to move onto then Logan? Haha**

**Blahblah00- Thanks for reviewing! :- ) lol**

**Kimmers- Thank you very much!**

**Preciousbabyblue- I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing!! ;-).. haha**

**ProFfeSser- You'll see about the "what was she going to wear?!" in this chapter! Haha. I love your reviews! They always make me happy!**

**TMK78- Thanks!!!**

Chapter Nine- Unexpected Visitors

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When Luke and Lorelai were finally done "rewarding" each other, they made their way to Luke's. There, they found Caeser going wild, throwing things everywhere, saying, "It's for free!". Luke, of course, exploded and told Caeser to get back to work in the kitchen.

Meanwhile…

"Lorelai! I am so glad to see you wearing that shirt. It was an awful habit you had going there, drinking coffee non-stop."

"I'll have your coffee machine, Lorelai!"

"Can I have that cute little shirt of yours that has the coffee mug on the front?"

"Oh! And the coffee pajamas!"

"PEOPLE!" Lorelai yelled, standing on a chair, "Enough! I do not hate coffee! I love it actually. This is just another one of the dares."

"Um, Lorelai-"

"NO Taylor! You are not making this a town event!"

"But!-"

"No!"

"Fine, but this is still going in the records. No one ever thought they would see you wear something like that!"

"Ugh. I'm late for work. Bye Luke" Lorelai said, leaning over the counter to give Luke a peck on the cheek, then she walked out the door.

Lorelai Gilmore walked briskly down the streets of Stars Hollow. It was a beautiful day outside, and there was no way she was going to let this one stupid shirt ruin it for her. As she passed by townspeople, she could feel them staring at her, but she did not let it bother her. It was actually quite funny. She, Lorelai Gilmore, was walking around in a shirt saying how much she hated coffee, yet she had a nice steaming cup of it in her hands. People must think she's crazy. Well, it's not like they haven't thought that before.

As soon as she walked in the front doors of the Dragon Fly Inn, Lorelai was bombarded with people running around her hastily, some stopping to ask questions. She, of course, was use to this by now, with Christmas time coming up and all. The Inn was almost full yesterday, but there were still two more rooms vacant, their best sweet- the most expensive room at the Inn-, and the most least expensive room. She decided to take a look and see if those two were full now.

"Good morning Michel." Lorelai said happily to the French man, walking behind the desk, pulling out a folder.

"If you say so," he replied with his heavy French accent.

"Hmm, looks like we just have one more room left to fill. Someone reserved the small room. I hope someone stays in the sweet; we worked so hard on that room!"

"Mmhm"

"Wow, this person sure isn't staying very long. There coming Christmas Eve and leaving the day after Christmas. Why would someone bother even taking a trip if it's gonna be that short?"

"I don't know. Do I look like a genius?"

"Always," Lorelai smiled, putting the folder back and walking towards the kitchen to find Sookie.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Back at Yale, Rory had just finished up her Newspaper meeting and was now in her closet searching frantically for something to wear. Of course, she was having no such luck. She always had to get her mom's approval, but now her mom wasn't here.

"Ugh! I need to get a new wardrobe!" Rory groaned, flopping down onto her bed. She took a quick break from searching to grab some coffee, then was back at it again, mix and matching things. Finally, after about an hour, she had three outfits picked out, including the shoes, hair accessories, and jewelry. She was quite proud of herself. Now, all she had to do was wait for Paris to get home and help her with the deciding factor.

She didn't have to wait long.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore! Do you have something to tell me?!" Paris screamed, throwing open the bedroom door.

"Umm, I'm going on a date to night and I need your help picking out and outfit." Rory smiled sweetly.

"Let me guess… with Logan Huntzenberger? Are you two dating and you didn't even tell me?"

"No, no, no… or at least I don't think we are. He asked me to dinner tonight, but I'm not really sure if it's a date."

"Well then, isn't it a little soon to be wearing that shirt?" Paris said accusingly, pointing a finger at Rory's shirt.

"Who did you hear about this from?" Rory asked.

"Rory, this is one of the biggest gossip news for this week. Everyone is talking about how you and Logan told your love for each other, and how he designed this shirt for you to wear, and how your still working on his. They're also talking about how you started a mob outside the newspaper this morning. Damn, the one day I have a doctors appointment and can't go to the press, I miss something exciting." Paris rambled.

"Great, so people are making things up now. Look Paris, this shirt is a dare. We played a game kind of like truth or dare, and this is what Logan dared me to do. I don't really love him" _lie_ , "and I doubt he loves me," _hope that's a lie_ "but we are going to dinner tonight, and I do need you to help me pick out an outfit. I've narrowed it down to three." Rory said, changing the subject.

"Wait, so you just had to wear this shirt to the press?"

"No, I have to wear it all day." Rory said. Paris stared at her, and then realization hit her. She had to wear this shirt on their date! _No! How embarrassing is that going to be?! No wonder he wanted to have dinner tonight. Ugh_!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It was 5 o'clock, and Lorelai was just finishing up work for the day. Most of the staff had left, and now the night managers were showing up. Lorelai decided to check on one thing before she left. She wanted to see if anyone reserved the sweet. She really wanted someone to stay in it. They had spent so much money on it, fixing it up.

She walked across the lobby and behind the front desk where the reservations lay out. _Michel must have forgotten to put them away. Ugh, he always does that to make me mad._ Much to Lorelai's disappointment, the room was not occupied. She was just about to put the folder away when something caught her eye. It was the persons name for who would be staying in the least expensive room. How could she have missed this before?!

_**Jess Mariano**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**A/N- Yay! Another chapter finished. Hope you guys liked it! Please read and review to tell me what you think!**

**: - )**

**binnsgirl**


	10. And so he returns

**A/N—Wow! I am sooooo sorry for the long gap between this chapter and the last! I have been extremely busy with school, and this past weekend was all filled up with plans for my birthday! I am now 15 yall!!! So, of course I then had to go and get my restricted which also took time, and then I came down with a bad cold, and I can never think straight when I'm sick… so, I hope you all haven't forgotten about me! Please enjoy the next chapter!**

**Boston-bound09- Thanks! I'm happy Rory and Logan are married too! You probably new that since I wrote it though… haha. Don't worry, I'm not going to stop writing this story… at first I was going to, but all you reviewers kept me going!**

**Meraculas- Thanks for reviewing, and yeah, I realized like right after I wrote it, that Logan has brown eyes, but oh well… in my story he has blue! Lol**

**Cancat90- Don't worry, Rory and Logan will end up together, I mean, they are married in the future, right? Hah… but I never said they would get to being married easily! Also, thanks for reviewing all the chapters!**

**Smile1- Thanks for the review! Yeah, I knew that chapter wasn't as exciting, but I had to get in Lorelai's dare too. I wish Rory wouldn't have to wear the shirt either, but then she would be going against her part of the deal, wouldn't she? Haha**

**Fwoukje- I still love Jess, but I would rather he and Rory be friends, rather than bf/gf…. So you don't need to worry about them getting together… or do you? Hah, just kidding!**

**LeMon Lime- Thanks for the review!**

**Kimmers- hah, thanks for the review… it lifted my spirits! Lol**

**lilyLOVESwb- I still love Jess and Tristan too! But your right, I love OTH too, so CMM should stay there.. haha. I definitely think Logan has a Tristan thing going on too! Maybe that's why I love him so much… And I haven't seen the trailer yet! It's like the only one of alllll the WB shows I haven't seen yet! I can't believe Rory and Logan kiss! It's about time!!**

**Lovelock79- Thanks for the review! Oh, and thanks for telling me about the spelling mistake… as soon as I read you review I was like shootness! And I quickly read my chapter and sure enough, I had misspelled it.. I felt like a complete idiot for not noticing that in the first place. Hah!**

**ProFfeSseR- I love you reviews! And just to let you know, last chapter was a chapter for you! I tried to put a lot of Lorelai in there, even if I didn't have much Luke… hah**

**TMK78- Thanks so much!!!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"So did Logan say what time he was picking you up?" Paris Geller asked. She had just finished doing Rory's hair and make up. Hopefully making her face and hair fancy would make up for not being able to wear a nice outfit.

"Yeah, he'll be here in 15 minutes. He said he'll pick me up at 7." Rory replied, smiling. She's had a smile on her face ever since she got over the shock of having to wear the shirt on their date. She was so excited about going somewhere with Logan, that she didn't care if he made her wear a trash bag… well, she might care about that.

"He's usually early you know. Huntzenbergers are known for their punctuality." Paris stated knowingly.

"Yeah, your right. Is there any last minute touch ups you think I need?" Rory asked, looking herself over in the mirror.

"I think you're good to go. Just grab a purse and make sure to pack some breath mints."

"Are you insinuating that I have bad breath?" Rory asked, putting a hand in front of her mouth and breathing in her scent.

"No, but after dinner you might. Who knows what you'll put in your mouth. You eat anything." Paris accused.

"I do not! I have not once in my life ate broccoli!"

"Of course, how could I forget." Paris said, rolling her eyes.

Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong

"We aren't deaf you know! We heard you the first time" Paris yelled at the door, as Rory rushed to open it.

"Well hello Ace. Might I say you look down right sexy tonight?"

"Well hello Logan. You may unless your talking about me wearing this shirt." Rory smiled sweetly as she and Logan walked inside the dorm.

"Well then, I'll just have to take back that compliment." Logan smirked. Rory slapped his arm playfully. Paris rolled her eyes at the two.

"Well, you two better be going. I have to catch up on stuff for the newspaper since I missed the meeting today. Bye" Paris said, ushering the two out the door they just came from. She then slammed it in their faces.

"Huh, nice roomy you got there." Logan stated, staring blankly at the door, centimeters away from his nose.

"Isn't she?"

"Well, we better get going. Your in for a surprise tonight, Ace."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Luke!" Lorelai yelled, stomping into the diner that night.

"Just get a table Lorelai; I'll have your coffee in a minute." Luke replied gruffly.

"No, I don't want coffee." Lorelai said exasperated.

GASP!!! The whole diner turned to look at the dark haired women. Then, almost immediately, whispers began.

"So the shirt is telling us the truth?"

"She really doesn't like coffee anymore!"

"I wonder what changed her mind."

"Maybe she had some mouth operation and they accidentally took out her taste bud for coffee…"

"Shut up Kirk."

"Shutting."

"Everybody shut up! I want you out right now! Food is on the house." Instantly the whole diner emptied. Everyone was used to Luke throwing people out at times, and they knew better than to protest. Luke then locked the door and took Lorelai's hand and led her upstairs. He could tell something was bothering her.

"Lorelai, what's wrong?"

"Luke, I need you to tell me the truth. Did you know?"

"Know about what?"

"Christmas, someone who's coming to visit."

"Um, Santa Claus?"

"Be serious Luke. This is not the time to be funny." Lorelai said with a straight face, but Luke could have sworn he saw a small smile, but it faded so quickly he wasn't positive whether it was there.

"Ok, I'm being serious. I don't know anything about anyone coming for a visit. Care to inform me?"

"Well, I was looking at who we had booked for Christmas, and you will not believe whose name I saw." Lorelai paused for a dramatic effect. "Jess Mariano."

"Are you serious?"

"As serious as I've ever been."

"If he wanted to spend Christmas with us, how come he didn't just come and ask to stay at my place? He knows I would've let him. We're past all our fights, or at least I thought we were."

"I don't know. And he's not staying for very long. The reservations only said that he would be arriving on Christmas Eve, and he'll leave the day after Christmas."

"Huh. Could've sworn I booked it for longer."

Luke and Lorelai turned around to the front door, to see the one and only, Jess Mariano standing there.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**A/N- Welp, there's another chappie!! Hope you all liked! Next chapter will be Logan and Rory's date!!!**

**Please review!**

**: - )**

**binnsgirl**


	11. The Date Part One

**A/N- hey ya'll! Yeah, I know I said last chapter that I would update sooner, but I didn't so I'm reeeally sorry, and I'm not gonna promise to update sooner anymore cuz I never know whether I'll be able to or not.. lol. I've been practicing non-stop for tennis tryouts, and now tennis has started, so I'm going to be a very busy girl for a while, but I promise, I will NOT stop writing this story, it just might take me a while to update.. I hope you are all ok with that! I'm not going to say thanks to everyone individually in this chapter because I don't have much time and I'd rather spend more time making the chapter longer, and I think ya'll will want that too.. lol, but, thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed.. I love feedback so much. Ok, now on with the chapter!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

It was Saturday evening, December 22, and Rory and Logan were now officially having their first date. The two were in the car, and had been for the last 30 minutes. Rory was, of course, getting anxious about where they were going, since Logan wouldn't tell her. He was surprisingly good at telling her no when she kept bugging him—he even resisted the puppy dog face!

"Are we there yet?" Rory asked for the 20th time that night. And once again, the answer she received was no. Rory had no clue where they were; the only thing around them were trees. They hadn't passed a public place in about 20 minutes. "Where are we going?" Rory whined.

"I told you, it's a secret!" Logan smirked. He loved watching Rory squirm, she was just so cute, "but I will tell you this, we should be there in about 15 more minutes. Until then, would you please be quiet?" Logan asked nicely.

"Fine," Rory huffed, "but we're listening to what I want on the radio." Logan nodded, without taking his eyes from the road, and Rory stretched across the seat to mess with the buttons on the radio. The first station she came to was a rap station. "Ugh, I hate rap."

"Me too," Logan replied.

"Really? What guy hates rap?" Rory asked, amazed.

"This guy." Logan answered. Rory then went back to changing the stations. The passed an oldies station, which Rory liked, but Logan begged for her to change it, then a country station. Surprisingly, Logan liked this station.

"Leave it here, Ace. I like this song." It was "I Go Back" by Kenny Chesney. Rory had never really listened to country, but decided she would give it a try. She always thought of it as, "My dog died last", and "My wife left me the other day" kind of stuff… depressing, but it wasn't. She actually started to like this song. Logan was singing along with the song, and Rory thought she was going to melt. His voice was so sexy. She wondered if he knew he had that kind of effect on her.

"We're here," Logan said all of a sudden. Rory looked around and saw nothing but trees.

"And what exactly is "here"?"

"This is where are date begins. Come on, we got a little bit of a hike."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute buddy. Did you just say the word hike? As in, we have to walk a distance?"

"Um, yes, I believe that was what I said."

"You obviously don't know me that well then.. You see, Gilmore girls do NOT do exercise of any kind, at all. Not one bit." Rory stated hopelessly as Logan got out of the car and walked around to open her door.

"Well tonight you aren't going to be following this Gilmore rule of no exercise. We didn't drive all this way just to turn back ya know." He then offered her his hand, and she hesitantly took it. Then, the journey began.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Ahh! Logan! Something just made a noise! What if it's a bear?" Rory screamed, when she heard a rustling in the bushes. She squeezed Logan's hand even harder, which he didn't mind one bit.

"Don't worry so much, Ace. Bears don't even live in this part of the country. (**I don't know if they do, but in my story the don't, lol)** It was probably a squirrel or something."

"Better not be a something." Rory said, looking around her cautiously. The two had been walking for about 10 minutes, and it was getting really dark. Luckily, Logan had brought a flashlight. If he hadn't, there would have been no way Rory would be in these woods. "My feet hurt!" Rory complained.

"Geez, you really aren't an outdoors person are you?"

"I warned you!"

"That you did. But you don't need to worry, we're coming up on our destination." Logan said pointing ahead of them. Rory looked and saw a small glow coming from the woods ahead of them. They walked a little faster, and then soon came into a large clearing. Rory stopped dead in her tracks.

In front her them stood a small table, draped with a lace cloth, a candle on top of it, and a feast that would feed 10 people. All around the clearing were candles and red, white and pink roses. A huge lake was behind everything, glistening in the moon light, and a white blanket of snow covered the ground. It was absolutely beautiful.

"So, do you like?" Logan asked nervously, after a few minutes of Rory not saying anything.

"Are you kidding? I love it! This is so beautiful! How on earth did you get everything done? And where did you find this place? This is amazing!" Rory started rambling.

"Good, I'm glad you love it, I know it's beautiful, I got up early this morning and started to work on it, that's why I couldn't come by you place this morning, I found it because we had one of our Life and Death Brigade outings here, and yes, it is amazing if I do say so myself." Logan smirked.

"But, how did you get all the food out here, and candles! I mean, wouldn't some animal have come and eaten the food by now? And what if the candles had tipped over and started a fire?" Rory rambled again, still in shock.

"I had Colin come out a here and set everything up. He had orders to stay here until he saw the light from my flashlight. He's probably just now getting out of the woods."

"Wow, I can't believe this. This is wonderful!" Rory smiled, as she ran over to hug Logan around the neck.

"I'm glad you like, now, how about we get us a fire started and chow down? I'm starving."

"Sounds good to me." Rory smiled. She then noticed a whole pile of wood about 5 feet from the table, a lighter by it, and a blanket on one of the seats at the table. He even planned a bonfire!

"This is so romantic, and it's only our first date! I can't wait to see what you have planned for date number two!" Rory exclaimed.

"Oh, someone's anxious now aren't they? Who said anything about date number two?" Logan smirked, looking up from the bonfire.

"Oh, I , I just thought, well I don't know" Rory stuttered.

"It's ok Ace, I'm just messing with you. Of course there will be a date number two. And hopefully a date number 3 and 4 and 5 and so on. But don't expect them to all be as great as this one; I just like to impress the girl on the first date, after that I slack off." Logan smirked. Rory highly doubted he "slacked off". He didn't seem like that type.

"Ok, let's get to eating before the food gets cold."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Rory said, digging in. There was steak, baked potatoes, macaroni and cheese, salad, and lots and lots of coffee. At the other end of the table, was what Rory guess to be dessert. She couldn't wait to get to the part of the meal.

The two sat down across from each other, and Logan slowly reached his hand across the table to grab Rory's.

"I'm really glad you like all this." Logan said seriously, his eyes staring intensely into Rory's.

"I am too." Rory said sweetly. Logan then leaned across the table and placed a soft kiss on Rory's lips. However, as soon as it began, it ended. He then went to eating like nothing had even happened. Oh yeah, tonight was going to be interesting.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A/N- Yay! Rory and Logan are finally on their date! Please review and tell me what you think! And also, tell me if you guys want the next chapter to focus on Jess, Lorelai, and Luke, and want me to save the other half of Rory and Logan's date till chapter 13, or if you want me to continue with it in the next chapter! Please Review!

- )..!

binnsgirl


	12. The Date Part Two and another little sce...

**A/N- Hey ya'll! Wow, I'm glad I didn't promise last chapter that I would update quickly cause then I would be a major lier! Lol. Oh well.. I hope this chapter makes up for the long delay. Oh, and guess what! I made the tennis team at my school! I am so excited because I'm only a freshman, plus, I've only been playing for a year, whereas everyone else has been playing 3 or more years, lol. So I'm really happy, but unfortunately for you guys, that, and schoolwork, has been what's been keeping me so busy and not having time to update. Lol. But please bare with me! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock! Love yall.**

Chapter Twelve- The Date Part 2 and other little scenes

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Oh my Lord, I think I'm going to die. This so beat me and mom's movie marathon food. I probably ate twice as much as what I do there." Rory Gilmore said, laying on the blanket by the bonfire beside Logan. He casually draped his arm around her as he replied,

"I know how your feeling. I definitely gained a couple pounds in the last hour. Hopefully we'll find a way to work it off." Logan smirked.

"I actually thought you were going to put aside the perverted jokes for a night," Rory smiled as she playfully slapped his leg.

"Oh, you thought that was perverted? You ain't seen nothing yet." Logan said as he flashed her one of his infamous smirks.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Jess! What are you doing here?" Luke asked, rushing over to him, "Is everything alright? Did something happen?"

"Geez, catch your breath why don't you. I never said we could play 20 questions." Jess said coolly.

"Why are you here Jess?" Luke asked slowly, ignoring Jess's remarks.

"Hasn't anyone ever heard of spending time with the family during the holidays?"

"Yes, I just thought that you would have called or something to pre-warn me. And why are you staying at the Inn? You know your welcome here."

"There wouldn't have been enough room here."

"What do you mean there wouldn't have been enough room?" Luke waited for his answer as Jess lowered his head.

"I didn't exactly come alone…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Mm, you are really good at kissing, did you know that?" Rory asked as she pulled away from Logan to catch her breath.

"Actually I did, and your not so bad yourself, ya know." Logan replied, sitting up straight.

"You're unbelievably cocky," Rory said in disbelief.

"And your unbelievably attracted to that."

Rory smiled.

"Come on, Ace, we better start heading back to the car. It's getting pretty late and you need to get up early tomorrow to get ready for you little vacation to Stars Hollow."

"I guess your right. I think I might miss you." Rory laughed.

"I think I might miss you too." Logan smirked, "Now come one, with the way you hike it'll take us 20 minutes just to get out of the woods."

"Mean," Rory pouted.

"I know."

"Wait! We need to get all this stuff out of here."

"No, it's fine. Colin and Finn should be back later to clean it all up."

"Wow, you have nice friends."

"Indeed I do, they would jump off a bridge for me."

"How much did you pay them?"

"30 each."

"Of course."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I was thinking—"

"Always a good thing." Logan smirked.

"that since you and I may miss each other when I got to Stars Hollow for Christmas, that maybe you could come with?"

"And very good thinking indeed."

"I thought so." Rory said. After a couple of minutes without Logan answering, Rory spoke up, "So what do ya say?"

"I say I would love to,"

"Great!"

"But I'm not so sure the 'rents would love it as much as me."

"Not so great." Rory said, looking a little sad. She didn't even think about Logan having to spend Christmas with his family!

"Don't look so upset Ace. I'm sure I can think of something, no worries."

"Ok," Rory said, hoping Logan would really be able to think of something.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It was 2 in the morning when Logan and Rory finally arrived back at the Yale campus. Logan walked Rory to her door, placed a short, but powerful kiss on her lips, then told her he'd come by in the morning, with or without luggage.

Rory quietly walked into the dorm, hoping with all her might that Paris wouldn't wake up. No such luck.

"Where have you been!" Came Paris's screams from the other room. Soon, she emerged into the living room.

"Umm.. on a date with Logan?"

"Don't be a smartass with me missy. What on earth did you guys do till 2 o'clock in the morning?"

"Well, it took us like over an hour to get to where we were going. It was a place in the middle of the woods-"

"You and woods? Does this boy know you at all?"

"That's what I said at first too, but let me finish.," Rory said, still smiling from the nights events. "So we hiked-"

"Hiked!"

"Paris…"

"Sorry, please continue."

"Will do. So we hiked in the woods for about 20 minutes, which really freaked me out, but it was ok. Then, we came up on a clearing and it was the most romantic thing I have ever seen." Rory then filled Paris in on all the details and the two ended up talking for another hour.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**A/N—Well that's all for now. Please review! Much love**

**- )..!**

**binnsgirl**


	13. Madison

A/N—**Hey ya'll! Wow.. thanks so much for all the reviews! You guys are awesome! And as for a reward, I am going to try and make this chapter extra long! Please review when your done reading!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 12…**

"I was thinking—"

"Always a good thing." Logan smirked.

"that since you and I may miss each other when I get to Stars Hollow for Christmas, that maybe you could come with?"

"And very good thinking indeed."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"What do you mean there wouldn't have been enough room?" Luke waited for his answer as Jess lowered his head.

"I didn't exactly come alone…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Chapter Thirteen— Madison

"What do you mean you didn't exactly come alone!" Luke bellowed.

"It means that someone came with me!" Jess said, getting a little aggravated.

"And who might this someone be, Jess? Another slutty girlfriend from New York?"

"Just come downstairs and meet her… But keep your voice down, she gets upset real easily." Jess stated quietly, looking a little ashamed, but also a little protective.

Luke and Lorelai followed Jess down the stairs from the apartment into the diner, where Luke and Lorelai suddenly froze at the sight in front of them.

"Luke, Lorelai, I would like you to meet Madison."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The morning after Rory and Logan's date, Rory was completely exhausted. She didn't end up going to bed until 3 in the morning, and she had to get up at 8 so she could pack. Rory reached over to turn off her purring alarm clock, one she took from Lorelai about 4 years ago, then she slowly got up out of bed. She had exactly 2 hours until she had to leave, which meant she had exactly 2 hours until Logan would be telling her his answer. Rory prayed to God that he would be coming with her; after all, they had so much fun the night before, imagine what kind of fun they could have in Rory's home town with no Yaleies around to bug them, coughPariscough.

Rory decided the first thing that she would do was get a shower to wake her up, so that's exactly what she did.

"Ahhh!" Paris heard Rory scream from the bathroom… She knew exactly what Rory had just discovered.

"Paris! What is this?" Rory yelled, poking her head through the door and pointing to the bathtub.

"That would be something that your insane knew love interest did for you at 7:30 in the morning, right before you woke up."

Rory looked in the bathroom again. The whole bathtub was filled with coffee, whip cream on top. Sure, Rory and her mom have always laughed and joked about taking a bath in coffee, but they never really thought it would happen.

"Is this sanitary?" Rory asked as Paris walked into the bathroom.

"Completely. Trust me, as soon as Logan left, I was on the computer looking up something that would say this isn't sanitary, but no luck. Logan cleaned the whole bathtub thoroughly, then put some cover over the bottom of the tub which he said would keep the coffee warm, then poured it all in. He's completely insane, Rory. I suggest finding another guy." But Rory was too busy smiling and thinking of Logan to hear the rest of what Paris was saying. This was going to be so much fun, bathing in coffee.

"thanks Paris, now could you please excuse me? I gotta try this out!" Rory said, giddily.

"Sure, but make sure when your done, to drain it and then rinse off with water, and those are directions from Logan, not me." Paris said, closing the bathroom door behind her.

Rory slipped out of her PJs and then slowly slid her way into the tub; immediately warmth overtook her, it was heaven. She couldn't wait until she could tell Lorelai about this.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Luke awoke the next morning to someone crying. He tried to pull a pillow over his head, but someone stopped him.

"It's not going to work, Luke. I've already tried it." It was Lorelai. Slowly, the previous nights events rushed through Luke's mind.

"_Jess, this is a baby! There is a baby in my diner!"_

"_I know, I'm the one who brought her." Luke just stood there, open mouthed. Lorelai figured it was time for her to speak up._

"_Jess, it- I mean Madison-, is she yours?"_

"_Apparently so."_

"_Wow, um, wow." This was one of the very few times in Lorelai's life when she was speechless. Luke, however, regained his voice._

"_Out! Everybody out, right now!" _

"_But Luke, I'm playing with the baby!" Kirk complained, Jess must have gotten him to watch Madison while he went upstairs, Lorelai guessed._

"_I don't care Kirk, leave right now!" Luke yelled. Almost immediately, everyone in the diner ran out as fast as they could, some carrying their plates with them._

"_You," Luke pointed a finger at Jess, "upstairs now!" Jess quickly picked up Madison and the baby seat she was in and hurried up the stairs._

"_Luke, do you want me to go?" Lorelai asked quietly._

"_No, no, I think I'm going to need you on this one."_

"_You sure?"_

"_Positive." The two went up the stairs shortly after Jess._

_Luke was ready to keep on screaming, but something slowed him down. When he and Lorelai made their way through the door, they saw Jess holding a crying baby, singing softly to her, and dancing around. This was something the two of them never thought they would see._

"_Um, Jess?" Luke asked quietly._

"_I told you not to scream," Jess half joked._

"_Yeah, sorry about that. Could you please give it-_

"_It's a she" Jess said protectively._

"_I mean Madison, to Lorelai? I need to talk to you." Jess looked up at Lorelai, then down at the baby in his arms._

"_Don't worry Jess, it's not like I'm new at the whole baby thing." Lorelai joked. Slowly, Jess handed Madison to Lorelai, then he and Luke made their way into the other room._

"_Explain." Luke said gruffly._

"_Well, you see," Jess started out nervously, "about two weeks I was walking back from reading in Central Park, when someone called out my voice. It was a girl named Gaby, someone I had dated for about 3 weeks, a little less than a year ago. She came up to me and gave me and hug, and we started talking. She told me that she had to go, but for me to come by later so we could catch up, so she gave me her address and told me to be there at 8, and I was. As soon as I walked in however, she was completely different acting then how she was in the park, she was mean, and gruff, her apartment was filthy. She led me into her living room where a baby was lying in the middle of the floor. She told me it was mine, and to take it, or she would throw it out. She was dead serious, saying how it was always causing her trouble, and how she couldn't afford to take care of it. So, being the softy I've become thanks to you, Luke, I took the baby. Gaby hadn't even named the poor thing, just kept calling her, it. I went to the doctors the morning after, to make sure Madison was really my baby, well, she is." Jess finished up. Luke didn't think he had ever heard Jess tell him so much at once._

"_Wow."_

"_Yeah, I know. I was hoping that Maddie and I could spend Christmas with you guy, but I got the hotel room because I knew you probably wouldn't like having to listen to Maddie wake up crying every night."_

"_How considerate." Luke was still in complete shock from the nights events. "Um, yeah, of course you can spend Christmas with us, but how are you affording the hotel room?"_

"_I've got a job that pays pretty good now. I am definitely making my way up, if I do say so myself," Jess smirked._

"_Well, I'm glad, that's good. I think we've had enough talk for one night. You and Madison can sleep in your old room for tonight if you want."_

"_Thanks, that would be great." _

"I can't believe Jess is a father," Luke said to Lorelai, after the thoughts were finished replaying through his mind.

"I know, pretty unbelievable huh? He seems like he's doing a good job though, especially seeing as how he got the kid." Luke had filled Lorelai in on everything as soon as Jess went to bed. She was just as shocked as him.

"Yeah, he definitely isn't the delinquent everyone use to think he was, even though he may still wants to seem like a badass."

"Yup, well, you got a diner to be opening Mr. I am craving for some coffee before I go home and get the house ready for Rory."

"Okay, follow me."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A/N—I know, it was kind of a boring chapter, but ya'll needed to be filled in on what's happening. At least it was longer then my other ones! Please review! Much Love

: - )..!

binnsgirl


	14. Coming Home

**A/N- hey guys! Wow, long time no write! I am really sorry about that.. I know ive been using this excuse a lot lately, but I've been really busy! I hope I still have some readers out there! Ok, please enjoy!**

**RorynLogan4ever- Thanks for reviewing!**

**Meraculas- Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Epona9009- Thanks!**

**Shrtscrqt- I know! Don't you love Jess as a sweetie! Yeah, the coffee thing is kinda weird, but I thought it was sweet, lol.**

**Kyizi- Yeah, it could w/ Jess as a dad, haha.**

**Igraine- Thanks for reviewing, and thanks for telling me about my mistake! I totally forgot about that.. Guess that's wut happens when I don't update frequently, lol.**

**Simard- Haha, thank you!**

**Skater- Thanks for the review!**

**Kimmers- Yeah, Rory is definitely gonna be surprised.. lol**

**Smile1- Thank you very much! I'll try and be a little easier on myself, lol**

**fandomsareloveGG- Thanks!**

**Paige- I'll try, promise!**

**ProFfesSor- Hey! Thanks so much! I'm still trying to think of more Lorelai/Luke scenes for ya!**

**Blueyed18- Hah, thanks!**

**Crissy- Yeah, I know, that coffee bath sure is gonna make Rory hyper…**

**Coffeegrl- Thanks!**

**Lovelock79- Yeah, Rory would be upset if he didn't go!**

**Spoiledgurl- Hey! Thanks a whoooole bunch for the review! **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Okay, call me when you get there."

"Yes Mom, bye!" Rory said, rolling her eyes at Paris. She was all packed and on her way out the door. She had a major caffeine rush from her earlier coffee bath. She couldn't wait to get moving. Rory picked up her suitcase and started to head towards her car.

It was a beautiful winters day. The sun was out, lighting up the snow, and the wind wasn't blowing, which made it much more enjoyable. The cold breeze always gave Rory chills. Rory already had all her Christmas gifts in the trunk of her car. She thought she did a pretty good job this year picking out stuff. As Rory walked along the side walk, she saw couples passing her, holding hands and kissing, and she started to remember her own certain someone. Logan. He wasn't at her door this morning. Did that mean he wasn't coming with her? She guessed not. This thought made her spirits go down a bit, but she was still too hyper from all the caffeine, that she wasn't terribly sad.

Rory got to her car and opened the trunk, stuffing her suitcase into it, then she climbed into the front seat and turned the car on, blasting the hot air. She pulled out of her parking space and started making her way slowly to the main road when-

"Ahh!" Rory screamed, slamming on breaks. A cute blonde had just run right out in front of! She quickly got out of the car, making sure the person was okay. He was lying face down in the snow, not moving. "Oh my God, what have I done!" Rory thought out loud, bending over the person. All of a sudden, the blonde started to make a noise.. a laughing kind of noise. Rory turned him over and saw that it was Logan, laughing hysterically.

"Jerk!" Rory yelled, standing up.

"You actually thought you hit me? Don't you think you would have heard me slam up against you car?" He laughed imbetween giggles.

"I can't believe you! What are you doing, Logan?" Rory asked, trying to sound mad.

"I should be asking you the same question Ace. I spend all this money on coffee for you, and then you decide to leave without me. Geez Ace." Logan smirked.

"You weren't at my door like you said you'd be! I thought you weren't coming!" Rory explained.

"It's okay, I'll forgive you this time. Be a doll and get my suitcase for me, I think my arm is broken, I can't pick it up," Logan said, feigning injury, holding his right arm while he stumbled to the drivers seat.

"Oh my God, you are so stupid," Rory said, but reluctantly, she went and got his bag and stuffed it in the trunk beside hers. She then went and climbed into the passenger seat, since Logan was in the drivers seat.

"You better not wreck my car," Rory said half seriously.

"Ye of little faith."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Dragonfly Inn, Michel speaking," Lorelai heard Michel say as she walked towards the kitchen. She was doing a few last minute stuff before heading back home to Rory, and taking a nice long vacation from work. After checking on Sookie, she was already experiencing with food for Christmas, she walked back to the front desk.

"Michel, has the person staying in room 23 stopped by to put their stuff in the room yet?" Lorelai asked, wondering whether Jess had been by or not.

"No, he is ze only one who haznot checked in," Michel replied with his strong accent.

"Hm,"Lorelai said, turning to walk back to the front door. As soon as she did, however, she was face to face with Jess and Madison.

"Oh hey Jess, I was just checking to see if you had come by yet."

"Well, here I am," he replied. Lorelai half smiled at him, then brought him to the front desk to check him in, then she showed him and Madison to their room.

"It may be our tiniest room, but I think you'll like it. The decorator we hired was outstanding," Lorelai said, trying to make small talk. She and Jess never really had the best relationship, even when he was dating her daughter.

"I bet." _Great, how come he always becomes Mr. One Syllable man when he's talking to me?_ Lorelai thought. She opened the door and walked in, Jess right behind her. He sat his bag on the bed, then looked around. It was pretty nice, he had to admit. There were two beds, a nice dresser with a tv on it, a big closet, a table and some chairs, and a door that he figured led to the bathroom, and everything was nicely decorated, making it seem very homey. He didn't think it was that tiny either, there other rooms must be huge. He then noticed a small crib in the corner of the room.

"You didn't have to put that in here you know." Jess said suddenly, nodding to the crib.

"Oh, I know, but where else was Madison going to sleep?" Lorelai said, pleased that Jess noticed it.

"So you guys just have extra cribs lying around the place?" Jess asked.

"Well, no, this one was Rory's. I got it out of the attic this morning after I left Luke's." Lorelai stated.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to. It wasn't that hard, it's only a crib after all," Lorelai laughed. Jess smiled at her, then started walking around the room. "Okay, well I guess I'll leave you two alone. I'll see you soon I'm sure." Lorelai said, walking to the door.

"Ok, thanks Lorelai." Lorelai stopped for a second, her back to Jess, and smiled.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Luke! I need coffee! Quick, before my daughter comes!" Lorelai yelled as she walked into the diner. She went over to the counter and pecked Luke on the lips, then sat down on a barstool. After Luke handed her her coffee, he asked if Jess went to the Inn. Lorelai told him yes, and told him how he acted.

"He really has turned into a good kid. Well, I guess he isn't a kid anymore, more like a father." Lorelai stated.

"Yeah, that's definitely going to take some getting use to." Luke said, shaking his head.

"I guess that means you're like a great uncle now, huh?"

"Wow, way to make a guy feel old." Luke laughed.

"Don't worry baby, you still got it in ya," Lorelai smirked, leaning over the counter to give him a longer kiss.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hey Paris, I just wanted to let you know that I am now arriving to Stars Hollow, you don't need to worry about me anymore, haha. I'll talk to you later, Merry Christmas." Rory left on Paris's voice mail. She and Logan were pulling into Lorelai's driveway. Rory was so excited, she couldn't wait to see her mom.

"So this is Stars Hollow?"

"Yup, this is Stars Hollow." Rory replied.

"Small,"Logan stated.

"Very small, but it's great, you're going to like it."

"I'm sure I will, since I'm with you." Logan smiled, flashing her his pearly whites. Rory leaned over and gave him a quick kiss, then hopped out of the car, running for the door.

At the same time, Lorelai jumped off the couch and ran for the door to go outside, once she heard the sound of a car. She flew open the front door and ran, meeting Rory halfway.

"Mom!"

"Rory!" The two screamed, hugging each other. After about 2 minutes, Lorelai noticed a good looking blonde guy, standing somewhat shyly by the car.

"Oh, and this must be Logan?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, I hope it's alright that I brought him along." Rory said the last part very quietly, not wanting Logan to hear.

"Of course! Wow, you sure know how to pick 'em Rory, I knew I raised you right!" Lorelai joked, walking up to meet Logan.

"Hello Mrs. Gilmore," Logan said, extending his hand.

"Hello Mr. Huntzenburger, don't ever call me Mrs. Again, the name is Lorelai." She smiled, shaking his hand. Logan laughed and replied,

"Well, Lorelai, It is very nice to meet you."

"Likewise, now come on chit lens, it is freezing out here!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A/N- Please Review!

3

binnsgirl


	15. And the fun Begins!

**A/N—so yeah, um.. I don't even know where to begin! It's been like 6 or so months since my last update, I don't even know if it's worth updating anymore! I totally forgot I was even writing this story! But I just happened to look at my old email and see some old reviews for this story, so I just got done rereading the whole thing! I noticed one huge mistake I made while reading the last chapter.. I totally forgot logan and lorelai had already met.. wow that was an idiotic mistake, seeing how its my own story.. maybe you guys could just overlook that mistake for me? That would be awesome, thanks! We'll just pretend like they still HAVE met. Okay.. so here goes, hope I still got it in me!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Walking into the house, Logan and Rory's lovey-dovey behavior did not slip past Lorelai. It was completely obvious that the two were a couple, official or not, and Lorelai was left feeling a little hurt that Rory had failed to mention such big news. She decided that now was not the time, however, to discuss her feelings with Rory, and that she'd worry about it later.

"So, anything interesting been going on in you two's lives the past couple days?" No one said she couldn't investigate though.

"Not really, nothing exciting at the press. We finished our last edition the week before, since there were only two days of school this week. We didn't want to rush in another paper," Rory said, taking a different direction with her answer then what Lorelai had wanted. Logan, however, did not.

"Well, my last few days at school we're quite a blast, actually. Me and this real hot girl went on a date. She was smoking!" Logan teased, out of character from himself. Rory suddenly became very interested in the new carpet her mom had put in.

"Oh really? Well that's good to hear, didn't seem like the real Logan Huntzenberger without him talking about some girl," Lorelai said, while trying to hold in her laughter. Both she and Logan were fully aware of Rory's awkwardness. Logan was just about to make another comment when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that. Why don't you two just go ahead and put your stuff in Rory's room- No Logan, that does not mean you'll be sleeping in there. The couch has your name written all over it, I just don't want your stuff lying around my house," Lorelai stated, catching the happy glint in Logan's eye. The two college students picked up their things and headed into Rory's room, while Lorelai moved towards the front door.

As soon as Lorelai opened the front door, reality hit her. Not only was it going to be weird for Rory to see Jess again, but now he has a baby! And, to throw another flame into the fire, Logan, Rory's new love interest, was there with her. This wasn't going to make Jess too terribly happy, Lorelai predicted. And all these thoughts came rushing to her as she met Jess's piercing gaze.

"Jess! What are you doing here?" Lorelai said, coming back to life. She stepped forward, rather than backwards, so that she, Jess, and Madison were all out on the porch instead of inside the house.

"Oh, well I just thought I'd come by and visit you. You see, Luke told me he couldn't really chat since he's busy with work and all, and Madison and I didn't feel like being cooped up in a hotel room all day long- oh, not that you're hotel room isn't nice or anything, its great! But- "

"Woah now boy! Slow down, catch your breath!" Lorelai exclaimed. Not once in her life had she seen Jess so worked up and, nervous maybe?

"Sorry Lorelai, I just didn't know how you'd feel about us intruding. I know you and I haven't always been the best of acquaintances in the past,"

"No, no, Jess, it's fine, really. And you and Madison aren't intruding at all. And I'm actually really happy you want to make the effort for us to become a little closer, just not right now," Lorelai slipped. Jess, a little taken aback by her last comment said,

"Um, excuse me?"

"Well shoot," Lorelai more or else mumbled to herself, "I think I need to talk to you about something," she began nervously.

"I'm listening," Jess stated curiously.

"Well, you see, it just so happens that only moments before you got here, I had some people arrive from- "

"Mom, what are you doing outsi- " Rory stopped mid-word, as she stared right into the face of her past love… and a baby?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Present day (for the story.. future for us lol) Logan and Rory**

"Do you remember the shock when Jess was on your front doorsteps?" Logan said, making conversation as they walked past Luke's diner. He saw a light on in the apartment above the diner, letting him know that Jess hadn't made his way over to Luke and Lorelai's yet. Jess always stayed in the diner apartment when he came to visit Stars Hollow.

"Oh my, how could I forget. And the look on both of your faces when you guys finally met. That was one crazy day," Rory laughed as she continued, "You could have been a little more polite about it. I still don't know how I ended up with you after all that. You would think that your 'into yourself' ego would be a major turn-off."

"But we both know that that's what makes you fall harder for me with each second, plus its fun for me," Logan smirked, staring into her eyes, as he wrapped an arm around her shivering body.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Back the past people!**

"Okay, we can unpack later, I'm gonna go see who was at the front door," Rory said as she and Logan sat down all their heavy luggage.

"Wait a second, Ace. Isn't there something you and I need to talk about?" Logan asked, blocking the doorway.

"No, Logan. I'm not going to try and convince my mom to let you sleep in my room," Rory half smirked, knowing very well that's not what he meant.

"Ha ha, very funny. Actually, it really was," Logan said as an after thought, "However, that's not what I had in mind, although I'll be very willing to discuss it later. But I was talking about what happened just out there. I could tell you were a little nervous. What's going on? Didn't you tell Lorelai?"

"Well, you see," Rory started.

"You didn't tell her?" Logan said more as a statement than a question. "I thought you told her everything. Why wouldn't you have told her?"

"I was going to, I swear," Rory said quickly, knowing Logan was getting a little upset. "It's just, your going to think I sound stupid."

"How could I think that? I already know it's true," Logan smirked. Rory playfully hit him, feeling some of the tension rise. She got a full breath, then began a famous Gilmore rant.

"I haven't told my mom yet because I'm still a little confused about what you and I are, exactly. I mean, are we boyfriend and girlfriend? If so, we haven't made it official yet and I didn't want to say something to jinx that from happening, because that date last night was amazing, and I am really looking forward to having more amazing dates with you, I guess I just got kind of scared that you might chance your mind, and I didn't want to tell Lorelai something as big as this if it was just going to blow up in my face," Rory finished.

Logan laughed. And laughed. And laughed.

"Stop! What's so funny? I just told you some of my deepest feelings and you're LAUGHING at me!" Rory exclaimed. She couldn't believe the nerve of that inconsiderate,

"Sorry, really, it's just you're too cute. I love it when you get worked up like this," Rory smiled a little at this, "But really, Rory, you have nothing to worry about. Go ahead and fill your mom in on the details. I have a feeling it's going to take something really big to break us apart," Logan paused, "And by the way, you're my girlfriend."

Rory's small smile turned to a huge grin.

"And you're my boyfriend, and you're right. It would have to take something horrible to tear us apart." She swooped up and gave Logan a sweet kiss. Then told him to get out of her way while she went to see who was at the front door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom, what are you doing outsi- " Rory stopped mid-word, as she stared right into the face of her past love… and a baby?

"Rory," Jess Moved forward.

"Yeah, this was what I was trying to tell you," Lorelai said, although she was completely ignored.

"Jess, what are you doing here? And, did Liz and TJ have a baby?" Rory said, thinking of an excuse as to why a little girl was in the arms of her past boyfriend.

"I'm here for the holidays. No, you see, Madison here is actually my-

"Hey Ace, do you want to go get some coffee?" Logan said as he stepped into the doorway.

"And that's the other part of what I was trying to tell you," Lorelai said, once again being ignored.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay.. so that's a long one.. Hopefully it will help make up to my long long absence. Oh, and btw. I really don't like Logan anymore, I'm actually quite fond of Jess again. But, for the stories sake, I'm going to have to stick to my original plan. Hope you guys keep reading! Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- hey guys.. thanks for the reviews. There weren't as many as when I used to write, but what can I expect since I've been on hiatus for more than several months. But a real big thanks to those of you who stuck with this story after so long, it means a lot. Hopefully I will get more reviews off of this one! Enjoy!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Previously..**

"Jess, what are you doing here? And, did Liz and TJ have a baby?" Rory said, thinking of an excuse as to why a little girl was in the arms of her past boyfriend.

"I'm here for the holidays. No, you see, Madison here is actually my-

"Hey Ace, do you want to go get some coffee?" Logan said as he stepped into the doorway.

"And that's the other part of what I was trying to tell you," Lorelai said, once again being ignored.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Huh," Jess said at the sight in front of him.

"Rory, who is this guy?" Logan said, getting possessive. He already didn't like the looks of this guy. He could tell there was some kind of history between this baby holding man and Rory.

"Logan, you see, this- "

"Logan, that's your name is it? Well I'm Jess Mariano. Rory's ex-love," Jess smirked at his choice of words. This wouldn't make Rory too happy, but he loved to see her squirm. She looked so cute when she was nervous. He hated it when someone else was making her uncomfortable though..

"Well Jess, I happen to be Rory's current love interest, so maybe you better just leave," Logan said, stepping through the doorway onto the patio.

"I think I'll be the judge of who stays and who goes seeing as how this is MY house," Lorelai stated, getting a little annoyed that everyone was ignoring her.

"Mom!" Rory yelled.

"Sorry babe. Look, Jess, why don't you and I walk down to Luke's and get a cup of coffee. Madison doesn't need to stay in the cold much longer anyways.," Lorelai said and Jess nodded, while still wearing a scowl on his face. "Rory and Logan, why don't you two finish unpacking, I know you guys didn't finish that quickly. I'll be back soon." She then proceeded to shove the couple back inside and shut the door behind them. Jess was still glaring at the spot where Logan had stood seconds before.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Madison? Madison who? Where did she come from?" Rory mumbled to herself as soon as the door shut, leaning against it.

"You're worried about the babies name? Come on Rory! Who was that guy? I went to a great deal of trouble to be able to come here for Christmas, my parents were dead set against it! I didn't come all the way here to watch some guy make a move on you because he could never move on!" Logan erupted.

"Jess wasn't trying to make a move on me! And he obviously DID move on seeing as how he now has a baby. I can't think of what else he had her for if she isn't Liz and TJ's-"

"Who?"

"Jess's mom and step-father."

"Well he must mean something to you still. The way you looked at him, and the way you're sticking up for him, God Rory!" Logan said, getting angrier.

"Would you just calm down a second! I wasn't sticking up for him, but more for myself. And I was just surprised to see him, I haven't seen him in a while. And it's not like we are enemies. He's still my friend- well I guess I could call him that- and seeing as how he's here for Christmas, and will probably be spending it with us, why don't you try and put on a happy face, humor me please!" Rory begged.

"I just don't know Ace," Logan said, more gently. Rory new she was getting somewhere the moment he said Ace. God she loved it when he called her that. It was one of her weaknesses towards him.

"Logan, come on, didn't we just have this discussion? You are what's important to me right now. Jess was my past, but you are my future. Jess and I are just old friends now. There is nothing at all for you to worry about. Go a little easier on him, me, and yourself, for all of our sakes," Rory said calmly, looking deep into Logan's eyes. He cracked.

"You're right. I trust you Rory," And then he swooped down to kiss her tenderly on the lips. When they broke apart Logan said,

"I think I'm going to get a head start on my unpacking now I guess."

"Okay, after that why don't you go to the movie store and rent some movies for the marathon tonight,"

"You mean a non-Gilmore girl is allowed to chose the movies?" Logan questioned.

"Well, not usually, but I'll make an exception. While you're doing that, I think I'm going to run down to Luke's real quick and find out what's up with this baby." And she was out the door before he could stop her.

"You've got to be kidding me," Logan said to no one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who was that guy?" Jess asked forcefully as he, Lorelai, and Madison made their way to Luke's Diner.

"I was trying to warn you. It's Rory's new, well, I guess boyfriend. The last Rory and I talked about him they were just friends, but I think something happened between them. I'm really sorry you had to find out this way Jess, but I'm going to have to ask you to stay out of it. Please don't ruin a good thing Rory's got going on. He's a real nice boy."

"What makes you think I want Rory back? I came here to spend time with my family for the holidays. Of course I was hoping to see Rory, but I know we're just friends now. I'll admit, if by some chance she wanted me back, I would probably go for it, but I'm not here to cause trouble," Jess explained, rocking the now fussy Madison in his arms. Lorelai was still so shocked at the new Jess, she never thought she'd see the day where he became a mature adult. She was proud of him.

"I'm sorry Jess, I didn't mean to make accusations. But could you really blame me?"

Jess kept walking silently for a while, the finally answered with a simple, "No."

"Well, now that we have that out of the way, how are you going to explain this," Lorelai gestured to Madison, "to Rory?"

"Haven't thought about it," Jess replied, walking faster. _'Great,' Lorelai thought, 'Jess is slowly going silent on me again.'_

"Well, I know she'll understand and take the news as well as Luke and I, she'll feel proud of you that you've become so responsible," Lorelai said, patting Jess lightly on the back.

"Joy."

"Yeah. Do you want me to hold Madison for you?" Lorelai offered, seeing how Madison was still moving restlessly in Jess's arms.

"Thanks," Jess said, handing her over to Lorelai.

"Anytime, you aren't alone in this Jess."

"Good to know. Take her to Luke's for me? I have somewhere I need to go." And without another word, he was gone.

"Well, I guess a leopard don't change his spots," Lorelai mumbled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom! Where's Jess?" Rory came pounding through the diner door.

"Oh hey babe," Lorelai said, looking up from playing with Madison, "he's not here right now."

"What? Where did he go?" Rory said, looking around the diner to see if Lorelai was lying or not.

"I'm not sure, he didn't say, but he should be back-" Rory ran out the diner door as quickly as she'd came in.

"Soon," Lorelai finished.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Where is Jess? Does Rory know? How is Logan taking Rory's disappearance to go see Jess? Well you'll find out in the next chapter if you review! Thanks guys!**


End file.
